Reencontro Inesperado
by Thayla-chan
Summary: Ino foi passar um feriado na casa de seu primo, Deidara, em Suna e chamou seus amigos. Oque ela mais temia aconteceu: Ela reencontrou seu Ex.
1. Chapter 1

Well, como irão perceber, é a minha primeira fanfic *-*

Estou tão **emo**.cionada :'D

Espero que gostem, se não gostarem, eu entendo xD

Ana-chan, obrigada! Sem você, só Deus sabe quando eu iria começar a escrever! Por isso, esse capítulo, dedico a você! \õ/

* * *

**Disclaimer** ( wee, sempre quiz fazer isso '-' ):_ Naruto não me pertence,_ _se pertencesse, Kakashi-sensei não teria morrido, e eu o daria com um laço vermelho de cetim no pescoço para a Lulu. *o* _

* * *

**Capítulo 1: O começo de um longo feriado.**

O táxi deixara a garota loira em frente a uma mansão com muros enormes, cobertos por trepadeiras bem podadas. O portão, de madeira, era enorme e tinha algumas pequenas rachaduras. Tinham suas estátuas de argila na frente da casa, dois leões. Ela então se aproxima da porta, deixando suas duas malas vermelhas no chão. Finalmente ela conseguira achar a campainha, estava na parede do lado direito do portão, coberta por algumas trepadeiras. Ela a tocou duas vezes e escutou barulhos.

- Já vai! – uma voz máscula respondeu.

Ino escutou alguns passos rápidos seguidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Oque deseja, un? – um homem loiro, de cabelos compridos, alto e com olhos azuis a olhava de cima a baixo.

- Deidara-kun sou eu, Ino. – a garota loira sorriu meio sem graça. – "_Ele mudou muito desde a última vez que nos vimos"_

- Nossa! Ino, quanto tempo! – Deidara correu até a loira, lhe dando um forte abraço, e a deixando sem jeito. – Não te reconheci priminha, você mudou demais!

- Eu também te estranhei... – Ino ria, e retribuía o abraço de seu primo. – Você não é mais o magrinho e fraquinho que conheci!

- Obrigada pelos elogios, un. – o loiro sorriu ironicamente, tratando de pegar as duas malas enormes que se encontravam em sua calçada. – Eu jurava que você iria vir só semana que vem, un.

- Bem... Eu iria vir só semana que vem... – ela acompanhava o primo, adentrando a linda mansão, que a deixou deslumbrada. – Mas eu mandei um e-mail avisando que seria antecipada a visita...

A mansão era toda pintada de amarelo canário, com um jardim exuberante ao lado de uma piscina gigante com cadeiras e umas mesas. Olhando para o alto pode ver uma linda sacada, com alguns sofás e mais esculturas. O primo realmente era bom em suas obras de arte.

- Ah, meu computador deu problema, chegará do técnico em alguns dias, un... – ele deixara as malas dentro da sala de estar onde se encontravam. – Cadê a galera que você disse que ia trazer?

Enquanto isso ele estava reparando na prima que a muito tempo não via, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Sua pele branca, seus cabelos loiros e compridos e os olhos enormes e a azuis, o fizeram pensar que ela seria como uma irmã gemia dele.

- Eles estão vindo para cá, cada um em seu carro, eu vim de táxi! – ela se sentou em um dos sofás pretos que havia na sala – Nossa, amei a decoração daqui.

- Eu não ligo para essas coisas, un. – ele se sentou em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá preto e cruzou as pernas elegantemente – Eu dei as chaves da casa para um decorador, fui viajar e quando voltei, só assinei o cheque. Só fiz questão de botar minhas criações pela mansão. – ele riu.

- Esbanjando dinheiro né? – Ino sorriu para ele – Nossa, eu amei suas esculturas... Você realmente tem talento.

- Você ainda duvidava disso, un? – Deidara riu ironicamente. – Quando se gosta do que faz, se obtêm um bom resultado.

Depois de conversarem bastante, e relembrarem do passado, Deidara mostrou o quarto em que Ino iria ficar, e ela foi tomar um banho.

* * *

- Só podemos estar perdidos... – Um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros, de braços cruzados e cara amarrada bufava no banco de trás do carro.

- Concordo com você Sasuke, do jeito que o Naruto dirige nós devemos estar milhas distantes... – Uma bela jovem com cabelos castanhos claros, presos num rabo de cavalo, e olhos cor de chocolate se ajeitava ao lado do moreno. – Se ele ao menos aceitasse isso e pedisse uma informação, nós teríamos uma chance.

- Vocês dois calem a boca! O motorista sou eu, certo? – O rapaz loiro e com olhos azuis segurava firmemente o volante. – Eu sei muito bem onde estamos...

- É melhor saber mesmo, se não assim que eu sair desse veículo você irá sofrer as consequências! – a garota de cabelos rosados, e olhos absurdamente verdes estava sentada no banco da frente, com um cachorro no colo.

- Claro que sei Sakura-chan... – o loiro olhava sem graça para ela. – _"Não tenho tanta certeza assim"._

- Naruto, pare o carro! – Sakura gritou aos berros, assustando a todos dentro do carro.

- Oque ouve Sakura? – Sasuke perguntava, enquanto Naruto, visivelmente com medo, obedecia a ordem dela.

- A Maui, cadelinha da Ino, vai fazer xixi no banco do carro! – vendo que o veículo havia parado, ela pulou para fora rapidamente com a cadelinha nos braços.

**...**

* * *

O sol estava muito forte, típico de Suna. O calor era torturante, e nenhuma nuvem estava pousada no céu.

- È essa a casa... – um rapaz de cabelo castanho escuro, alto, e olhos perolados ia para a calçada com duas malas em seus braços.

- Tem certeza, Neji-kun? – do carro saiu uma garota de cabelos longos e negros. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor perolada.

- Hai... – Neji foi tocar a campainha da mansão.

- Até que enfim... – um rapaz bate a porta do carro, saindo com uma mala, ele tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. – Vir escutando o Kiba falando o tempo todo é tão problemático.

- Pior ainda é ficar escutando todas as vezes que você fala que algo é problemático, Shikamaru. – Kiba sai do carro, ligando o alarme, ele tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos negros, estava com um óculos escuro e com uma mala bege na mão.

A porta da casa se abre, e Ino aparece, com a parte de cima de um biquíni lilás e um short jeans.

- Nossa, vocês demoraram... Já estão todos aqui, menos a Tema. – Ino abre espaço para que os quatro entrem na mansão.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que tenham gostado *o* **

**O capítulo é pequeno, mas é só para dar um gostinho :)  
**

**Se puderem deixem uma review '-' **

**Elogios e críticas serão aceitos muito bem :D**

**kissus, até mais ;***

**Thayla Muniz.  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Cabelos vermelhos

* * *

Weeee /o/ aqui está o segundo capítulo *-*

Quase chorei em quanto o escrevia, eu choro a toa ._.

Espero que gostem desse, esta maior, e mais rico que o primeiro!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não me pertence, __se pertencesse, já existiria um episódio com os meninos vestidos de GoGo Boys, e com a akatsuki dançando Macarena. xD  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cabelos vermelhos.**

Todos já haviam deixado suas bagagens em seus devidos quartos. Ino e Deidara os mostraram a mansão, e como estava muito calor, foram todos para a piscina, fazer um churrasco para comemorar o começo do feriado. Ino nesse momento se encontrava no telefone.

- _"Por que ela não está atendendo?" _– Ino andava de um lado para o outro.

- Ino, vem para a piscina! – Tenten estava montada nos ombros de Kiba, brincando de 'briga de galo' contra Sakura e Naruto.

- Já vou... – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

-_ Alô? _– Ino finalmente escutou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, Tema? – Ela se afastou da piscina, onde estavam fazendo muito barulho – Você não vem?

- _Vou sim... Só que surgiu um imprevisto aqui na empresa... _

- Ah, fala a verdade, você vai perder o feriado né? – Ela se apoiava em uma pilastra creme.

- _Não, amanha cedo eu estou aí, prometo. –_ Ela riu – _Guarda um gatinho para mim..._

- Hum... – Ino olhou para a piscina – Fica tranquila, isso é oque não falta aqui! – Ela soltou uma risadinha. – Beijos.

- _Beijos._ – Ino desligou o celular, e foi se sentar na beira da piscina.

- Ino, quer brincar uma partida? – Tenten vinha nadando até a borda onde ela se encontrava.

- Não... – a loira balançava as pernas na água – Tenten, o Kazuo-kun não vem?

- Ah... – a face de Tenten ficou desanimada por algum tempo – não... Ele disse que vai ter que ajudar o pai em não-sei-lá-oque... Belo namorado eu arranjei!

- Que pena! – Ino sorri amigavelmente.

**...**

**

* * *

**

- Você está linda, Hinata-chan! – Naruto abraçava a cintura fina de Hinata.

- Vo-você também... – a garota corou violentamente enquanto encostava o rosto no ombro naturalmente bronzeado do loiro.

- Epa, olha o agarramento ai! – Neji disse para Naruto, chegando de mansinho, com uma tentativa frustrada de esconder sua sunga verde-água. O corpo extremamente branco e bem definido só parecia destacá-la mais.

- Meu Deus! – Sakura se aproximou do garoto – Estou ficando maluca, ou Neji Hyuuga esta usando uma sunga? – ela começou a rir – Jurava que você seria capaz de entrar de calça só para não se expor a isso...

O Moreno ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, e percebendo isso, todos caíram na gargalhada.

- É que ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu me incomodo de usar uma peça de roupa minúscula... - ele vira as costas indo em direção a uma cadeira de plástico branca – Mas, vejo que não é o seu caso. - ele revira os olhos perolados.

- Hum, tomou Testuda! – Ino gritou da borda da piscina, e todos riram.

- Não te perguntei nada, Ino-porquinha! – Sakura respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Dá para vocês pararem com essa briga? – Shikamaru demonstra uma face desanimada, como a maioria das vezes. – Por que tem que ser tão problemáticas?

- Hey, galera... – Deidara interrompeu a discussão boba, tirando sua motocicleta preta da garagem. – Eu vou sair rapidinho, volto de noite. – Ele montou na moto e ligou o motor. – Ino, precisa de dinheiro?

- Não, obrigada primo! – Ela estava bebendo um pouco de limonada.

- Opa, eu aceito por ela! – Kiba falou, como sempre sendo o engraçadinho.

Deidara não respondeu o comentário, apenas sorriu e pôs o capacete. Saiu com a moto.

- Ino, sabe onde fica alguma padaria? – Sasuke gritou, abanando o carvão da churrasqueira com um papelão.

Sakura parou em frente a ele, e limpou a bochecha do mesmo, que estava suja de carvão, ela corou, e ele agradeceu.

- Sei sim, vocês precisam de algo? – ela se levantou – _"Testuda, testuda, ainda não consegue esconder seus sentimentos..."_

- Preciso de mais carvão, e cerveja. – ele abriu um grande sorriso.

- Eu passo em um mercadinho para você, aproveito e levo a Maui para passear.

Ino fez como disse, botou a coleira em Maui, pegou sua carteira e foi passeando a pé pelas ruas de Suna. Não demorou muito ela chegou no mercadinho.

**...**

* * *

- Bom dia moça, oque vai querer? – o vendedor sorria fitando-a.

- Um saco de carvão e cinco caixas de cerveja...

- A senhora que vai carregar isso tudo? – ele perguntou mexendo na calculadora.

- Ai caramba... – ela botou a mão na cabeça – Eu me esqueci desse detalhe! E agora...

- Se você pagar três reais, eu peço ao meu filho para deixar tudo lá de moto. – ele sorriu mais uma vez – Com a entrega deu Vinte e um reais e setenta centavos.

- Ah, muito obrigada, o senhor é muito gentil... – ela pegou a nota fiscal, e pagou o dinheiro. – Até logo.

O Vendedor sorriu, em seguida chamou seu filho, e Ino deu o endereço a ele. Assim que o garoto pegou as coordenadas, ele foi entregar as compras. E Ino, foi a Praça com Maui. Até que ela se sentou em um banco, e amarrou a cadelinha junto dela.

- Olha quem eu encontrei por aqui...

Ino gelou, ela conhecia muito bem aquela voz... Ela se virou e viu oque mais temia: um Rapaz alto, com os cabelos vermelhos, olhos verde-água e uma pele impecável, e branca, com uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa branca, lisa... Gaara.

**___ Flash Back on ___**

Ino corria pelas ruas de Konoha, seguida por Gaara, tentando alcançá-la.

- Ino, espera! – ele estava ofegante, os cabelos molhados se suor, ele usava uma calça jeans suja e escura e uma camisa social azul.

- Me deixe em paz Gaara! – Ino corria segurando a barra de seu longo vestido azul bebê e com uma linda coroa de flores prendendo o longo cabelo em um lindo penteado.

Era o aniversário de 15 anos da garota, e seu lindo vestido combinava com a camisa de Gaara, que era o seu príncipe.

Finalmente, Gaara alcança Ino, e segura em seu fino braço.

- Ino, dá para me escutar? – ele estava exausto da corrida.

- Nunca mais encoste em mim, escutou? – a garota fez um movimento brusco com o braço, que removeu a mão forte de Gaara do mesmo, algumas lágrimas desciam pelo seu lindo rosto, acabando literalmente com a maquiagem.

- Não é para fazer esse escândalo todo Ino... – ele estava com uma face arrependida. – Não foi nada demais...

- Nada demais? – Ino gritava chorando cada vez mais, tirou algumas fotos de um envelope em suas mãos e jogou na direção de Gaara. – Claro você só estava se agarrando com essa vadia, que não é a sua namorada, bêbado, em uma festa né? Nada demais. – o tom de voz estava absurdamente alto e trêmulo, a garota se encostou em um poste e desabou em choro, como se fosse uma menininha.

- _"Seu idiota, olha oque você fez!" _– Gaara passava a mão também trêmula pelo rosto. – Tente entender, foram só alguns beijos sem significado... Eu te _amo_ Ino.

- Quem ama não trai Gaara! Não trai... – Ino deu um soco no poste, voltando a derramar lágrimas. – Se você... Realmente me ama... Me esqueça e nunca mais olhe na minha cara! – Ela se desencostou do poste, e estava pronta para sair daquele lugar, até que Gaara segurou em seu braço.

- Te esquecer? – ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – A única coisa que fez sentido em minha vida, e curou as feridas do passado, foi você Yamanaka. Nunca eu irei te esquecer, eu te amo de verdade, eu fui um idiota, canalha, mas eu não posso te perder assim... - ele olhava firmemente para o rosto da loira.

A cabeça de Ino estava confusa, Gaara, o garoto que não se expressava, havia dito que a amava pela primeira vez nos cinco meses de namoro. Mas oque ele fez não tinha explicação... Traição. Essa palavra ecoava na mente de Ino.

- Já disse para não me tocar... – Ino virou o rosto de Gaara com um tapa. – Eu te odeio Gaara... Seu traidor! – Ela saiu correndo, em algum momento olhou para trás, e viu Gaara de cabeça baixa, como estava depois do tapa, imóvel. Ela jurou ver uma lágrima cair ao chão. – _"Eu quero conseguir te odiar..."_

**___ Flash Back off ___**

- Gaara... – Ino se levantou rapidamente, tentando desamarrar a coleira de Maui do banco.

- Não vai me cumprimentar direito? – Gaara sorria ironicamente – Continua a mesma mal educada de antes...

- _"Ah ele não disse isso..."_ – Finalmente Ino conseguiu tirar a coleira de Maui do banco da praça e olha bem no rosto de Gaara. – E você o mesmo idiota... Fato. – Ela ia andando em passos rápidos, dando as costas para ele.

- Não me dê as costas... – ele segurou seu braço, como naquela noite. – Já está na hora de demonstrar um pingo de educação.

- Me poupe Gaara... – ela falou sem se virar para ele – Crie um par de sobrancelhas, depois venha falar comigo... – ela riu baixo, para só ela escutar.

- Você e seus argumentos infantis... Ainda não achou algo para odiar realmente em mim, não é? – ele tinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Ino se virou com o dedo indicador apontando para o rosto dele com uma expressão de raiva, e estava prestes a dizer algo, até ver que a distância entre seus rostos era muito pouca. Ela ficou sem ar, e sentiu suas pernas fracas.

- _"Esse perfume... Esses cabelos vermelhos... Esses olhos..." _- ela olhava para os olhos cor de água dele, tentando não se perder dentro deles. – Eu acho que... Já tenho motivos o suficiente para odiar você! – ela soltou seu braço, e se retirou quase correndo, com sua cadelinha. – _"Com a sorte que tenho, meu rosto deve estar da cor de uma pimenta... Droga!"_

- Até mais loira aguada! – ele gritou. – _"Você ainda vai ser minha de novo, um dia." – _ele botou as mãos no bolso e se retirou da praça.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo postado *-***

**Estou amando escrever a fanfic **

**Talvez o terceiro demore mais do que esses para sair, época de testes e provão D:**

**Mas com toda certeza ele sai *-***

**bjsmil, Thayla Muniz.  
**

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

I. Kiryu: OMG, minha primeira Review *-* Muito obrigada, Inês! Sim sim... Eu amo os casais tradicionais *-* Bem, Tenten tem um namorado, mas ela acaba com o Neji mesmo! InoxGaara, TentenxNeji, TemarixShikamaru, NarutoxHinata, SakuraxSasuke, e o Kiba e o Deidara... eu trato de arrumar duas gatinhas para eles! xD Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo! *-*

MilaLarrat: Aqui esta a continuação, Mila! *-* Muito bom para mim saber que você gostou da fanfic! Beijooos ;*

Haruno Katy: Ana-chan *o* Que bom que você gostou, muito obrigada por tudo! TuT Essa fanfic é graças a você! Demorei, mas postei rs Beijos

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3: Best Friend

Olha eu aqui de novo *-*

Primeiramente, sim, eu mereço apanhar :P

Desculpe essa demora toda, mas a coisa estava realmente complicada, muitos trabalhos e testes para estudar, e 1 hora no PC para escrever, sem contar com o breve 'bloqueio mental' e_e

Bem, Desculpa fazer vocês esperarem ^^'

Espero que curtam esse capítulo, assim como curti _(demais) _:D

Max, Eu te amo melhor amigo, de verdade, você sabe. Eu sempre te amarei e estarei com você, mesmo que seja virtualmente, esses **2** **anos** **e** **6 meses** de amizade, são inesquecíveis Esse capítulo, é para você, **BEST** **FRIEND**!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse, o sobretudo da Akatsuki, que o Hidan usa, seria beeeeeeem mais aberto :D~_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Best Friend.**

A cerveja e o carvão já haviam sido entregues na luxuosa mansão. Os garotos estavam bebendo e fazendo o churrasco, e as meninas aproveitando o máximo. Tenten estava na sala, com Shikamaru e Neji, assistindo eles jogarem videogame.

- Quanto tempo não faço isso! – Shikamaru apertava os botões do controle freneticamente. – Desde que eu era pequeno.

- Ah, eu também te amo Kazuo! – Tenten estava ao telefone com uma voz doce e melosa.

Os garotos estavam se olhando com uma cara de nojo, ambos não eram muito bons em sentimentos e achavam aquilo uma melação.

- Fale mais baixo. – Neji disse com seu tom autoritário.

- Tá, se não a conta vem muito cara, mas desliga você... – ela falou sem dar muita importância para Neji, ela era a única que não se intimidava muito com ele.

- Meninas são tão... – o moreno de rabo de cavalo começou a frase...

- Problemáticas! – Ele e Neji terminaram em uníssono.

- Ah para, eu te amo mais, por isso você desliga! – Tenten estava corada, e mexia em uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Desliga você...

- Já chega! – Neji disse com seu tom de voz no estado normal, em seguida jogou o controle no sofá e pegou o celular da mão de Tenten, encerrando a ligação. – Satisfeita?

- Seu... "_Idiota, babaca, ridículo, infeliz..." _– Tenten emburrou a cara e bufou. – Insensível! – Ela se levantou com o celular na mão, discando o número de Kazuo de novo, e foi para a cozinha.

- Tô dizendo... – Shikamaru disse revirando os olhos.

Assim que Tenten saiu, Ino entrou na sala, Shikamaru conseguiu perceber seus olhos cheios d'água, lutando para não chorar. Sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, ela subiu as escadas com Maui em seu colo.

- Aconteceu algo com a problemática... – Shikamaru largou o controle.

- Que? – Neji estava virando seu corpo junto com o controle do videogame.

- Neji, eu já volto. – o moreno jogou o controle sobre o sofá, e foi subindo os degraus.

- Eu jogo sozinho. – ele falou sem desviar os olhos perolados da televisão de LCD.

Chegando ao segundo andar, Shikamaru escutou o barulho de porta batendo. O rapaz foi seguindo os barulhos diversos, depois do estrondo da porta, o corredor era comprido e tinham muitas esculturas de argila nele. Um tapete preto o cobria por inteiro, e as paredes brancas, davam um contraste luxuoso para aquele corredor. Shikamaru parou em frente à única porta que estava fechada, e deu três batidas.

- Quem é? – a voz trêmula gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Sou eu, problemática. – Shikamaru abriu a porta e entrou, sem Ino falar nada. Deu de cara com a loira sentada em sua cama, os olhos vermelhos estavam lacrimejando. Maui veio latindo rodando em volta de seus pés. – Depois brinco com você... – ele passou direto por ela, fechando a porta e se sentando ao lado de Ino.

- Olha Shika... – a loira enxugava as lágrimas que corriam sua face. – Eu estou bem...

- Eu sei disso Ino, você é muito forte. – o Moreno esboçou um sorriso em sua face. – Mas, quero saber oque aconteceu com você problemática. "_Ela não admite estar mal nunca."_

- Eu o vi Shika... – ela abraçou forte os ombros largos dele. – Ele falou comigo lá na praça... – ela estava soluçando.

- Aquele idiota... – Shikamaru abraçou o corpo da loira contra o seu próprio. – Ele te fez algo?

- Sim! – ela voltava a passar a mão trêmula pelo rosto. – Me fez lembrar aquele dia horrível.

- Olha Ino... – Shikamaru fechava os olhos tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. – Esquece o Gaara... Ele só te faz sofrer!

- Eu tento Shika... – _"Com todas as minhas forças"_ – Mas é difícil... Ele foi meu primeiro amor.

- Por isso mesmo! – Shikamaru levantou o rosto de Ino, enxugando suas lágrimas. – Ainda vai amar muitas vezes mais!

- Ah Shika... – Ino sorriu amavelmente para o moreno – Não sei oque seria de mim sem você... Melhor amigo! – ela deitou apoiando a cabeça no colo de Shikamaru.

- Eu não sou isso tudo, você seria a mesma problemática de sempre! – ele escutou Ino rir. – Agora, enxugue essas lágrimas, o cisco já saiu de seu olho. – ele passava suas mãos fortes pelas mechas loiras que iam caindo como se fossem a água de uma cascata.

"Ai _Shika, mesmo quando estou na fossa, você me faz sentir-me a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!" _

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo, quando Temari chegou a sua casa. Ela estava trabalhando demais. Ela sabia que precisava de descanso, mas o trabalho estava a consumindo. A empresa passava por dificuldades, e ela sempre esforçada, queria levar o trabalho todo nas costas.

- Boa noite Mana. – Gaara estava sentado no sofá, sem camisa, assistindo TV.

- Boa? – Temari estava com as expressões horrivelmente cansadas, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo desaninhado, cheia de documentos na mão.

- Nossa, vejo que não esta boa para você. – Gaara se espreguiçou, e foi ajudar a irmã a entrar com as bolsas da empresa.

- Mas graças a Deus, eu vou ficar esse feriado só curtindo. – um sorriso irradiante iluminou a face, antes obscura, de Temari.

- Posso saber onde? - Gaara não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade no tom de sua voz.

- Na casa do primo da Ino... Sabe, o pessoal está todo lá para passar o feriado! – Temari se dirigiu a cozinha.

- _"Sabia que a loira de farmácia estava envolvida..."_ – Gaara tentou parecer o mais desinteressado possível – Eu te levo lá! É... Se quizer.

- _"Ok, ele quer ver a Ino"_ – Temari veio da cozinha andando com um copo de água na mão. – Nossa você faria isso por mim, mano? Ajudaria muito, eu não teria que pegar dois ônibus... – ela arqueou a sobrancelha loira. – Você quer ficar lá comigo?

- Eu? – Gaara fingiu um espanto. Tentativa totalmente frustrada. – Não, se quizer te deixo na esquina!

- Certo... Vou fazer as malas! – Temari subiu a escadaria correndo, tomada pela animação. – _"Esse feriadão promete!"._

_

* * *

_- Não. – Neji falava com seu tom baixo de voz, mas demonstrando estar furioso, com a face levemente avermelhada. – Hinata, eu não permito que você durma no mesmo quarto que esse... Essezinho aí!

- Ma-mas, Neji-kun, Naruto é o meu namorado... – ela olhava para o chão, não queria ser vista com a face assemelhada a um pimentão.

- Neji, pare de dar uma de primo super protetor! A culpa não é minha se você não tem nenhuma namorada para dormir no seu quarto! – Naruto falava se mexendo igual a um louco, com seu jeito hiperativo de ser.

- Escute aqui... – Neji segurou Naruto, levantando-o pela blusa de manga, vermelha. – Eu sou o responsável pela Hinata! E não vou permitir isso!

- Neji-kun... – Hinata levantou o rosto. – E-e-eu quero dormir aqui, com o Naruto.

- Se ferrou Neji! – Naruto dava uma risadinha de vitória.

- Naruto, não provoca! – disse Tenten, encostada na porta observando tudo.

- Olha aqui, seu verme... Se você fizer algo a minha prima, você nunca terá filhos na sua vida! – Neji soltou Naruto, o empurrando-o contra a parede. Saiu do quarto, depois de ver que Naruto estava tremendo, batendo a porta.

Neji foi em passos rápidos até seu quarto, Tenten o seguiu, falando um bando de coisas uma atrás da outra, as quais ele não deu a mínima atenção. Quando se deu por si, estava simplesmente quase fechando a porta de seu quarto na cara de Tenten.

- Boa noite, Neji-kun. – Tenten percebeu que Neji fecharia a porta na sua cara, sem ao menos respondê-la. – _"Típico dele."_ – Ela pôs o braço fino na abertura que ainda havia entre a porta.

- Oque você quer? – Neji abriu um pouco mais a porta revirando os olhos.

- Pensei que você não quisesse ficar sozinho. – Tenten botou um sorriso de canto de boca em seu rosto. – Eu te faço companhia um pouco!

- Não preciso... – Ele estava fechando a porta de novo.

- Ah que bom! – Tenten saiu entrando o quarto fingindo não escutar a ultima frase de Neji. – Oque você vai fazer agora?

- Ver TV e dormir. – Ele disse pegando o controle e sentando na cama.

- Pensei que pudéssemos conversar... – Ela abriu um sorriso esperançoso.

- Não mesmo. – Ele disse trocando os canais da televisão. – _"Oque ela quer aqui?"_

- Tá né... _"Você que acha." _– Ela se sentou no outro canto da cama, bem na beirada, como se não quisesse se aproximar.

- Vai acabar caindo... – Neji olhou de canto para Tenten.

- Não, estou bem assim... – Tenten tentava se equilibrar na beirada da cama. – Porque não para em um canal de TV logo, em vez de ficar pulando toda hora?

- O quarto é meu certo? – Ele começou a trocar os canais mais rápido, para ela se irritar e ir embora logo.

- Então... – Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente depois do fora. – Você está solteiro Neji-kun? _"Tá, eu tinha que fazer logo essa pergunta com tantas outras..."_

- Sim... Relacionamentos não me interessam... Não agora... Vou me dedicar ao trabalho. – Ele estava notavelmente desconfortável falando do assunto. – _"Porque estou falando isso para ela?"_

- Ah... – Tenten chegou mais para o meio da cama, para não cair de cara no chão. – Não fale isso, você **sempre** foi assim, Neji. – Ela deu a entonação maior para a palavra 'sempre' enquanto disse a frase.

- Você deveria cuidar mais da sua vida... – Finalmente ele parou em um canal, estava passando um programa que Tenten nunca havia visto na vida.

- Obrigada por escolher as palavras mais doces para falar isso... – Tenten então, se aproximou de Neji, que a olhou friamente. – Sabe... Nunca te entendi... Você é tão bonito, e nunca teve alguém... – Antes que percebesse, estava passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos castanhos sedosos de Neji. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar, e não se distanciou. – _"Kami-sama, eu tenho namorado, não posso fazer isso..."_ – O Telefone de Tenten vibrou, e ela assustada, o pegou e corou ao ver o nome no visor dele. – _"É só invocar que aparece!"_ Alô... Oi amor! – Ela tentou não olhar no rosto de Neji. – Tá tudo ótimo... Sim! Eu também estou. Ah, eu estou no meu quarto, sozinha... - A morena se afastou em um movimento brusco, levantando da cama em um pulo só. Quando encarou Neji, viu um sorriso irônico em sua face. – _"Que droga..." _– andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone sendo segurado pelas mãos. – Ah claro, Até amanhã! Beijos, também te amo muito.

- Quanto amor hein... – Neji ainda estava com o maldito sorriso no rosto.

Tenten se dirigiu em direção à porta. – Sim... Tenho que ir! Boa noite! – Ela disse notavelmente desconcertada, e saiu apressada pela porta, quando a fechou, Ele não a respondeu, e pode ouvir o barulho dela esbarrando em algo.

Já era noite, e todos estavam dormindo em seus quartos. Gaara não estava dormindo, em sua casa, além do problema de insônia, ele estava ancioso demais para o dia seguinte. Hinata havia desmaiado na cama, assim que sentiu Naruto por sua perna sobre ela. E Deidara, bem, ele não voltou naquele dia.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Mais um capítulo chega ao fim *o***

**Muito obrigado as pessoas que estão lendo, e deixando as reviews *-* **

**Tentarei não demorar, como demorei para postar esse. **

**Kissus, Thayla Muniz.**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

• Syd Oosaki: Que bom saber que você está gostando :D Eu também amo eles, são perfeitos. Obrigada, e eu espero só melhorar *-* Desculpe a demora :\ Beijos ;*

• Chii-chan s2: Sim, sempre provocador *-* rs Muito obrigada, espero que esse tenha matado sua anciedade *-* Beijoos ;*

• I. Kiryu: Eu também amo eles *-* Eu quase chorei quando escrevi esse flashback da traição D: *Manteiga derretida* Ooopa, fechou, Kiba é seu, Deidara é meu, todos ficamos felizes :B Beijoos ;*

• pathy_xan: Muito obrigada, Pathy! Bem, eu poderia sim ter posto, mas essa fanfic é universo alternativo (acho que é isso). Aqui eles são pessoas digamos 'normais', nada de mundo shinobi, entende? *-* Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também *-* Beijos ;*

• MilaLarrat: Que bom que gostou, é tão bom ouvir isso! *-* Ah tadinho do Gaara... KKKKK' Beijooos ;*

• Lulu-chan: Não sei, podia dar de aniversário agora, mas acho que seus pais não gostariam da ideia de eu dar um homem lindo de fita vermelha no pescoço para você! KKKKK' Espere até a despedida de solteira, fikdik ;)

• Haruno Katy: Não esta nao! u.u KKKKK' Adoooro dua Inner rs Obrigada Ana-chan *-* Beijoos

• Akasuna no Luna: Pode sim, acho legal que me chamem de Tia :P Desculpe a demora T_T mas ta aí! Espero que curta *-* Olha hein, quero ver Review sua! rs Beijoos ;*

• Lenita Hiko: Ahh, muito obrigada *o* Claro, até porque sem dor não há ganho! rs Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijooos ;*

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4: Surpresas

* * *

Finalmente o capítulo 4! *-*

Bem, eu demorei mais do que para postar os outros... e esse saiu menor...

Justificativa: Testes, Trabalhos e o... **PROVÃO**! _(sim, ele é isso tudo de terrível)_

Eu não sou a mesma aluna exemplar do ano passado, e só de escutar esse nome, estou me tremendo toda, metendo a cara nos estudos.

Bem, espero que gostem, é só para não ficarem muito tempo sem ler.

E, embora pequeno, ele esta bem... interessante.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, __mas eu juro, o Gaara é meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu! :D~_

___

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Sur****p****resas**

Já havia amanhecido em Suna, quase todos da mansão estavam dormindo ainda. Sakura acordou cedo, era um hábito dela. Ela decidiu que prepararia um café da manhã para todos da mansão, ela gostava de cozinhar. Antes disso, ela se dirigiu até o banheiro, queria lavar o rosto para acordar literalmente, ela ficava meio lenta quando não o fazia. Talvez por isso, ela tenha entrado no banheiro, mesmo escutando o barulho de chuveiro ligado lá dentro. Quando entrou, ela ficou estática e acordou literalmente, mesmo sem lavar seu rosto, quando percebeu que ela simplesmente estava presenciando Sasuke Uchiha, no banho. Aquelas costas largas e fortes eram inconfundíveis, o cabelo preto estava colado nelas, e embora o embaçado do vidro limitasse sua visão perfeita, o que os olhos não vêem a mente imagina. Ele percebeu a presença dela quando se irou para fechar o chuveiro.

- Sakura? – Sasuke fechou o chuveiro lentamente. – Oque está fazendo aqui?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Ela estava muito vermelha, e parecia a Hinata quando via Naruto. – Eu... A porta estava aberta e eu entrei sem saber que você estava aqui...

- Não tranco portas... – Ele saiu, parando em frente a ela. – E porque ainda está aqui me olhando?

- Ah... – Sakura sentiu seu rosto queimar, se fosse possível ficar mais vermelha que antes, ela estava agora. Então Sasuke estendeu o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro dela, pegando uma toalha branca, e enrolando-a na cintura. Sakura ainda estava pasma. – Desculpe... Eu não pretendia te ver... Assim. – Sakura se virou.

- Agora que já me enrolei, não precisa mais se virar. – Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- De-desculpe mais uma vez... – Ela estava totalmente envergonhada, e se retirou o mais rápido que pôde do banheiro.

**...**

* * *

Ino estava deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. Ela estava sem ânimo nenhum, a única coisa que deu a ela vontade de se levantar foi saber que Temari chegaria hoje. Antes que pudesse se levantar escutou alguém bater em sua porta.

- Pode entrar! – Ela se sentou na cama, e levantou os braços, se espreguiçando.

- Ino? – Kiba abria a porta devagar.

- Oque houve, Kiba? – Ino se esticou para olhar o belo moreno.

- O café da manhã já esta na mesa... – Ele disse, sorrindo amavelmente para a loira.

- Que bom, vocês compraram? – Ino se levantou, indo para o banheiro com um biquíni na mão.

- Não, a Sakura que fez tudo, você tem que ver a mesa! – Ele se encostou na porta para esperar Ino.

- Não sabia que a Testuda cozinhava... – Ino 'gritava' do banheiro.

- Pois é, muito menos eu. A Temari vem hoje né? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Sim, ela virá... Eu espero. – Ino saiu do banheiro com um short jeans curto, uma camiseta de alça lilás, uma sandália gladiador prateada, os cabelos claros presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, com sua franja solta.

- Vamos... – Kiba abriu espaço para Ino passar, e assim que ela o fez, ele fechou a porta.

Lá em baixo, uma mesa enorme de café da manhã estava pronta, todos já estavam nela se deliciando com as gostosuras de Sakura. Deidara, Kiba e Sasuke pediram-na em casamento, de brincadeira, é claro. Em seguida a piscina estava convidando eles a mergulharem e a ficarem o dia todo de bobeira.

**...**

* * *

Já estava quase na hora do almoço, quando a campainha tocou. Ino saiu correndo, sabia que seria a Temari, uma de suas melhores amigas que não via desde a última vez que ela visitou Konoha, pois morava em Suna, com seu irmão. Ino abriu a porta, e viu uma garota loira, alta e com os cabelos soltos. Vestia uma saia roxa, e uma t-shirt branca.

- Temari! – Ino correu para abraçar a amiga, que largou as malas para retribuir o abraço.

- Quanto tempo! – A outra loira parou o abraço, e tomou certa distância segurando Ino pelos ombros. – Como você está linda!

- Você também, muito mais do que antes! – A loira de olhos azuis sorria com felicidade.

- Gentileza sua! – Temari pegou as malas e se dirigiu para dentro da mansão. - Vou entrar com as malas.

- Ok! – Ino estava andando atrás dela, até que percebeu um barulho de chaves, ela se virou bruscamente para o lado, e viu Gaara encostado em um carro preto, ele estava com um short preto e uma T-shirt da cor de seus cabelos, ele estava jogando a chave do carro para cima.

- E eu, não vou ganhar nenhum abraço? – Ele sorriu ironicamente para Ino, e pode perceber que o corpo dela de enrijeceu.

- Oque você acha? – Ela riu, em seguida pôs a mão direita na cintura. – Já pode ir embora, Gaara. Sua Irmã já está segura.

- E se eu não quizer? – Ele fechou os olhos.

- Aí você vai me obrigar a pedir para os meninos te expulsarem daqui, eu não queria que sua irmã visse isso, mas não tem jeito né? – Ela olhava diretamente para o rosto dele.

- Pode chamar, acabo com todos... – Gaara abriu os olhos, guardou as chaves no bolso, pondo as duas mãos dentro deles.

- Você nunca vai se por em seu lugar não é Gaara? Você é um fraco. – Ino sorriu.

- Você nunca me viu brigando... – Gaara retribuiu o sorriso.

- Quer saber, chega! – Ino começou a andar em direção a porta da mansão. – Passar bem, Gaara.

Antes que Ino pudesse chegar ao portão, Gaara a puxou para perto dele, e a deitou no braço dele, segurando-a perto do chão, pegando em sua cintura.

- Não antes sem me dar um beijo... – Garra segurou Ino que se rebatia, e encostou seus lábios no pescoço branco dela.

- Gaara... – Ino estava perdendo o ar. – Me solta, agora! – Ela gritou com uma voz fina e trêmula.

- Hum... – Gaara escorregou seus lábios para o ouvido esquerdo de Ino. - Tudo bem. – Dizendo isso, ele simplesmente a largou, e andou em direção ao carro se encostando de novo nele, e virando-se para ver a loira sentada de bunda no chão.

- Não acredito que você me largou! – Ela se levantou, passando a mão no seu short para tirar a poeira que nele estava. – Seu idiota!

- Nossa, você me pediu com tanto jeitinho... Não pude resistir a você batendo eles belos pares de cílios para mim... – Ele deu uma risada abafada, e piscou para ela, em seguida tirou algo do bolso, estendendo a mão para ela. – Trouxe para você.

- "_Um lírio branco_?" – Aquilo fez Ino lembrar uma cena antiga, quando viu aquela bela flor nas mãos dele.

**___ Flash Back on ___**

- Vamos logo, Gaara. – Ino puxava o ruivo pelo braço esquerdo.

- Calma... – Gaara parou de andar, oque fez com que Ino olhasse para ele. – Ino, isso... È para você. – Ele disse sem nenhuma expressão em sua face, como sempre era, com a voz fria, mas um pouco trêmula, esticando o braço direito, e deixando a mostra um lindo buquê de lírios brancos.

- Nossa, Gaara! – Ino tirou o buquê das mãos dele, cheirando as flores. – Que lindo! Mas... Hoje não é meu aniversário.

- Eu sei. – Ele a olhava nos olhos. – Mas hoje tem uma semana que estamos _namorando_...

- Ah, que fofo! – Ino agarrou Gaara, que ficou imóvel. – Não precisava disso, só se comemoram os meses e os anos de namoro! – Ela o soltou, rindo. – Vejo que você é bem inexperiente nesse assunto... Continue me dando um presente por semana! - Ela caiu na gargalhada olhando com olhos brilhantes para o belo buquê.

- Me desculpa, não sabia... – Ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Não precisa se desculpar, lindinho! – Ino então o abraçou, em seguida dando-lhe um longo beijo.

**___ Flash Back off ___**

- É sua flor favorita, certo? – Ele esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Sim... – Ela disse com uma voz calma e doce, em seguida, jogou a flor no chão e pisou em cima dela.

- Oque você esta fazendo? – Ele a olhou com um olhar indefinido.

- Olha aqui Gaara. – Ino puxou o braço dele. – Não pense que ainda tem esperança para você! Acho que deixei isso muito claro da última vez...

Então, todos apareceram na porta para ver porque Ino estava demorando e viram-na segurando o braço de Gaara, assim que ela percebeu a presença deles, ela o soltou.

- Ino... Você estava chamando o Gaara para ficar com a gente? – Ino se virou e viu os olhos de Temari brilharem.

Todos tinham ido cumprimentar Gaara, menos Shikamaru e Temari. Gaara cumprimentou todos, e olhou para Ino com um sorriso vitorioso, ele sabia que ela gostava muito de Temari.

- Sim. – Ino sorriu falsamente para Gaara, o sorriso definitivamente saiu mais artificial do que ela queria.

Em seguida, todos entraram, Ino estava emburrada. E todos estavam conversando com Gaara e Temari, eram os únicos que quase nunca apareciam para os compromissos que eles marcavam de se encontrar, por morarem em Suna.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Desculpe se decepcionei vocês com esse capítulo, mas eu juro, não pude fazê-lo melhor, em maior.**

**As coisas estão realmente apertadas, e assim que chegar as férias, eu vou encher vocês de capítulos grandes para lerem. **

***Muahaha***

**Bem, espero que tenha dado para se divertir um pouco com ele, nem que seja um cadinho! x.x**

**Tiveram coisas reveladoras que ia por nesse, mas não deu então, esperem o capítulo 5, esse promete *-* _(eu espero hm*)_**

**_

* * *

_****Respondendo as Reviews:**

• Haruno Katy: Weee, o mundo vai ser nosso *Muahaha*

Que bom que você gostou, ana-chan! Espero que goste desse também ._.

bjsmil ;*

• I. Kiryu: Nem fala! Como a Tenten disse: É só invocar que aparece! haha Eles tavam tão peeerto... T_T Guarde esse ódio, vai precisar dele no próximo capítulo :x Você achou e acertou, não é que ele arranjou um jeito de entrar lá, tudo bem, com ajuda do povo rs. OMG, você descobriu! HASUAH' não, infelizmente não, você vai saber com quem ele estava, em breve. Não precisa mais esperar pelo capítulo, aqui esta ele! rs Desculpe se demorei e se ele saiu ruim T_T Beijos Mil ;**

• Lulu-chan: É Kakashi não deu as caras por aqui, vou tentar por ele em algum lugar... :P Beijooos Lulu ;*

• JoyceFlexa: Sim, ele foi um idiota completo! hunf' Sim, amo o Shika *-* HASUAHS' Tenten tá tentando se controlaar... (6) Beijoos, obrigada pela review *-*

• Chii-chan s2: Fico muuuito feliz em saber que você gostou *-* Sim, Tenten tem auto-controle... e que auto-controle... se fosse eu ali... HASUAH' vou ficar quieta ._. Aqui esta para matar a sua anciedade, mesmo esse estando podre T_T sorry :~ Bjsmil

* * *


	5. Capítulo 5: Noivado?

Oi! Finalmente eu dei as caras né... ._.

Bem, eu peço desculpas a vocês, que acompanham a fic... Mas além dos motivos que me empediram de escrever,

o fanfiction não abria mais aqui no meu pc. Ou seja, fiquei sem ler e sem postar! Só voltou no final da semana passada,

com a atualização do firefox.

Eu poderia ficar citando os outros motivos mas vou começar a escrever o capítulo 6 agora mesmo.

E bem, vou adianta que no próximo capítulo, finalmente teremos NejiTen! *-*

Vamos lá...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****Noivado****?**

Todos estavam na piscina, Ino estava com a cara amarrada desde que Gaara havia adentrado a mansão. Então, a campainha tocou, e ela pediu para Neji, que estava parado observando a todos, atender. O moreno se dirigiu até a porta de madeira, e com sua calma de sempre abriu a porta.

- Neji! – O moreno olhou para a figura em sua frente: Cabelos alaranjados, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada. Ele infelizmente conhecia muito bem essa pessoa. Parou para olhar direito para o rapaz que não via há muito tempo. Estava com um alargador na orelha direita, camisa com estampa de flores aberta, short jeans e um chinelo.

- Kazuo... – Ele falou com certo tom de nojo na voz.

- A minha princesa ta aí? – O ruivo falou abrindo um sorriso.

- Oque você acha?

- Bem, ela me chamou para vir aqui hoje ficar com ela... – Ele tentou olhar por cima de Neji para ver se via alguém.

- E está esperando oque? Um convite impresso? – Neji abriu caminho para Kazuo adentrar a mansão.

- Bom te ver também, Neji.

- Babaca... – Neji murmurou para si mesmo fechando a porta da mansão.

Neji levou Kazuo para onde estavam todos, Tenten foi a primeira que o viu, ela sabia que ele iria aparecer e já esperava que fosse ele quando ouviu a campainha.

- Kazuo-kun! – Ela gritou, em seguida, correu até ele, todos viraram para ver quem era esse tal de Kazuo, aliás, muitos dali não o conheciam.

- Oi princesa! – Ele a segurou pela cintura, dando um beijo caloroso nela.

- _"Acho que vou vomitar..."_ – Por algum motivo, aquilo incomodava muito Neji.

Todos então cumprimentaram o rapaz. Menos Neji. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira na beira da piscina e ficou observando a patética cena, foi como ele a definiu em seus pensamentos.

- Então Kazuo, você vai ficar hoje aqui? – Ino perguntava sorrindo para ele. – Tenten sente muito sua falta.

- Não, infelizmente não dá. – Ele olhava com uma face triste para a morena que estava abraçada a ele.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou com uma voz manhosa, ainda com esperança de que ele mudasse de idéia e ficasse com ela.

- Você sabe amor... Eu estou ajudando meu pai... – Ele passava a mão pelo rosto dela.

Todas as garotas estavam encantadas com ele, ele parecia ser tão romântico, elas estavam felizes pela amiga Tenten, conseguir um cara tão legal.

- _"Mentiroso..." –_ Neji revirava os olhos vendo a cena.

- Mas olha, eu vim aqui porque eu preciso falar algo muito importante para você. – Tenten então levantou o rosto para olhar diretamente nos olhos do garoto.

- Oque foi? É algo ruim? - Kazuo então segurou o rosto de Tenten.

- Não é não. – Falando isso, ele tirou uma caixinha de seu bolso, e se ajoelhou no chão, em frente a ela, pegando em sua mão direita.

- _"Kami-sama, Ele vai pedir ela em noivado!" _– Sakura pensou, embora todas as meninas já tivessem certeza disso, quando viram a cena.

- Mitsashi Tenten, você aceita ser minha noiva? – Ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando o belo anel prateado com um cristal branco, levantando o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

Tenten ficou estática por alguns segundos, ela não estava acreditando, oque ela mais temia estava acontecendo... Neji então se levantou e foi para perto de onde todos estavam, e ficou olhando na direção de Tenten. Seu coração havia acelerado o ritmo quando ele escutou a pergunta de Kazuo. Ela não podia aceitar... Ele era um mentiroso.

- Kazuo... – Ela então olhou para Neji. – _"Sua última chance, Hyuuga." _– Eu... Quero pensar.

Assim que escutaram isso, o pessoal falou 'Oh' em coro bem baixinho. Menos Neji e Ino, que já suspeitavam que Tenten teria essa reação.

- _"Não acredito que essa vadia fez isso!" – _Kazuo então se levantou, e sorriu para Tenten. – Tudo bem, princesa, eu espero!

**...**

**

* * *

**

Ino estava sentada em uma espreguiçadeira, não conseguia se divertir com Gaara por perto. Ele estava na piscina brincando de três cortes com os meninos, enquanto as meninas babavam sentadas no pequeno bar a beira da piscina.

- _"Que patético!"_ – Ino olhava para Gaara, todo feliz na piscina. – _"Ele sabe que não é bem vindo, e mesmo assim se diverte."_

Kiba isolou a bola para perto de Ino, Gaara saiu da piscina e gritou da borda.

- Ino, joga aí! – Ele sorria para ela, que não respondeu, olhou com cara de nojo para ele e voltou a olhar para o livro de capa vermelha que estava em sua mão. Gaara se aproximou de onde ela estava pegou a bola e chutou para os rapazes na piscina. Ele continuou andando em sua direção, Ino fingiu não perceber, então ele se sentou na mesma espreguiçadeira branca dela.

- Uma hora você vai ter que ceder.

- Não mesmo... – Ino fechou o livro, o pondo em seu colo, quando olhou para Gaara, ficou estática. Ele estava de sunga preta, corpo e cabelos molhados, ele estava com o tronco inclinado, olhando para baixo.

- Não acredito... – Depois de Gaara se virar para ela, e tomar o livro do colo dela, ele a olhou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Icha Icha Violence?

- Oque que tem? – Ino o olhou desafiando-o com um sorriso.

- Não esperava que você lesse esse tipo de livro. – Ele riu, botando o livro no seu lugar. – Você vai por vontade própria para a piscina, ou eu realmente preciso te levar?

- Você não faria isso, Gaara... – Mal tinha terminado a frase, e ela já se via segurada sobre os ombros dele. – Me solta agora! – Ino disse se debatendo.

- Claro... Assim que te jogar na piscina. – Gaara segurava Ino, já na beira da piscina.

Ino continuava investindo alguns socos nas costas do ruivo.

– Você sabe o quanto isso é infantil? – ela desistiu de bater nele.

- Opa... Resposta errada. – Gaara jogou Ino na grande piscina que estava com a água cristalina.

Ino levantou da água, jogando o cabelo para o alto. Foi então que ela viu que todos os garotos olhavam para ela com uma cara estranha, estavam corados, e com um sorriso meio empatado no rosto.

- Ino... – Shikamaru correu e parou em frente a ela, para que os outros meninos não a olhassem. – Seu biquíni...

Quando Ino olhou para si mesma, a parte de cima do biquíni havia se soltado.

- AAH! Não acredito. – Ino se virou para Gaara, que corou na hora em que a viu. – Gaara, seu idiota! – Ela se levantou com os braços cruzados em frente aos seios, os tapando, foi até a beira da piscina, e avistou seu biquíni. – Shika, pega pra mim!

Shikamaru mergulhou, voltando com o biquíni nas mãos, ele nadou até a beira da piscina o dando na mão de Ino.

- Obrigada! – Ela saiu andando para o banheiro, Temari foi atrás dela. Ino adentrou o lugar com Temari atrás, a mesma fechou a porta.

- Ino... Desculpa, foi culpa minha... – Temari olhava para o chão enquanto Ino botava o biquíni.

- Não foi não Tema... Seu irmão que é mesmo um idiota. - Ela começava a por a parte de cima do biquíni, estava com a face vermelha de raiva.

- Mas eu não deveria ter deixado ele me trazer aqui...

- Esquece isso tá? – Ino andou até ela, dando as costas para Temari. – Amarra aqui para mim?

- Tudo bem... – Temari abriu um sorriso, amarrando o biquíni da amiga. – Mas... Você não vai deixar isso assim né? – Ino se virou para ela.

- Como assim? – Ela parecia confusa. – Não posso fazer nada...

- Lógico que pode... – Temari virou para o espelho que ficava atrás da pia, ajeitando o cabelo e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Ele está te tirando do sério, certo?

- Hum... Sim. – Ino imitou a amiga se virando para o espelho e se arrumando, para olhá-la nos olhos. – No que você está pensando?

- Ino... Provoque ele! Não deixe mais ele ganhar... – Ela então prendeu o cabelo em duas chiquinhas que caiam pelo ombro. – Até agora, só você está se irritando.

- Verdade... Sabe que eu gostei da sua idéia... – Ino abriu um sorriso tão ou mais maquiavélico que o de Temari.

**...**

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews: **

Haruno Katy**: **Quem não queria estar no lugar dela? Não gosto do Sasuke, mas reconheço que ele é sim um pedaço do mau caminho! xD

I. Kiryu: Você deve estar querendo me matar... D: Não, eu não cumpri o combinado... E esse capítulo demorou demaaais a sair e ficou pequeno... Desculpa, estou decepcionada comigo mesma! D: Que bom que curtiu, espero que goste desse super-hiper-mini-capítulo... D: Beijos!

Akaane-chaan: Muuuito obrigada! ^^ Bem, demorei mas aqui está... :x Beijoos.

Joyce Flexa: Uhuum *-* Eu também gamei no flash back! Que bom que gostou *-*

pathy-xan: Que bom que gostou! *o*

graci-chan: Não precisa se desculpar! Sempre tem a primeira vez! xD Obrigada! Bem, nesse capítulo já começam alguns efeitos colaterais... xD Beijoos.

Lenita Hiko: Nem fala, eu quaaaaase que fiz algo rolar... Mas ai resolvi deixar para o próximo, e estou deixando para o próximo novamente, mas agora, sem falta! E graças ao que falou sobre o Gaara estar ganhando todas, resolvi virar o jogo... espere só o próximo capítulo! Muahahahaha' Beijoos.

* * *

**Bem, por enquanto é isso... Vou escrever loucamente agora o próximo capítulo, e: RUMO A NEJITEN! *o***

**Beijooos :***

***Escrevendo capítulo 6***

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Cap 6: Doce e amargo, Tenten e Neji!

Oi! Bem, dessa vez acho que não demorei, certo? *o*

Nossa, esse capítulo foi o mais difícil de escrever até agora!

Eu gostei, e espero que vocês gostem do resultado... E aí, preparadas para NejiTen? *-*

HAUHSAUSHASHUA' Eu e minha boca grande, desde capítulo passado adiantei isso né? ._.

Bem, agora sério, quero me desculpar, capítulo passado eu não botei o disclaimer!

E é claro, meus errinhos de digitação ou português básicos... Não tenho uma Beta, desculpem-me.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Luizinha: **Nee-chan, muito obrigada mesmo, você me ajudou demais a escrever esse capítulo! :D

**Daniel:** Obrigada por me ajudar nos nomes das comidas típicas, e nos detalhes sobre o vinho!

**Comunidade do orkut 'Bittersweet-Neji/TenTen': **Peguei o nome pro capítulo. rs

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. ( Sem criatividade T_T' )

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Doce ****e ****amar****g****o****, ****Tenten**** e ****Ne****j****i**!

Depois da conversa no banheiro, Ino e Temari foram para a piscina. Parecia mesmo que Ino estava se divertindo, oque assustou Gaara. Ela mudara da água para o vinho. Quando o entardecer tomava conta de Suna, todos foram tomar banho e se arrumar. Segundo os planos que Ino fizera para o dia, eles iriam jantar fora hoje. Kazuo, por mais insistente que Tenten tivesse sido, havia deixado o lugar, com a promessa de que voltaria depois de dois dias para ouvir a tão esperada resposta sobre o seu pedido. Desde então Tenten havia estado pensativa. Assim que Kazuo se retirou da bela mansão, ela tomou seu banho e foi ao seu quarto, saindo apenas para almoçar. Passou o tempo todo pensando na resposta, e como seria impossível que Neji percebesse que tinha algum sentimento por ela agora, ela só pensava nas possibilidades que o esperado 'sim' iria trazer a ela. Kazuo era um homem atraente e doce, sem dúvidas, mas, Tenten sabia que ele era infiel. E quando ela pensava nisso, ela se culpava. Talvez ela não fosse boa o suficiente para ele. Quando ela percebeu, já estava escurecendo, e ela precisava se arrumar. Abriu a mala, jogando todas as roupas sobre a cama. Então, ela pegou um vestido vermelho. Ele tinha um tom forte, suas alças só apareciam um pouco abaixo do ombro, já nos braços, oque deixava o pescoço a mostra e uma pequena parte do colo, sem ser vulgar. Ele era longo, e tinha alguns bordados na parte de baixo, além de um belo decote nas costas. Ela se vestiu rapidamente, uma vez que já havia tomado seu banho. Em seguida abriu a maquiagem, e ficou a observando por algum tempo. Eles iriam a um restaurante bastante formal e exuberante, queria estar a rigor do local. Passou uma sombra prateada, com intenção de combiná-la com o sapato que botaria, e nada muito chamativo, deixou para exagerar no batom, totalmente vermelho. Saiu do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor, logo chegando à escada. Ela a desceu lentamente com a mão no corrimão, até ver que algumas pessoas já estavam prontas.

- Nossa! – Tenten corou ao ver Kiba se aproximando dela, e pegando-a pela mão, como se fosse uma rainha. – Você está linda, Tenten!

- Obrigada, Kiba-kun. – Ela retribuiu o sorriso do moreno. – Você também está deslumbrante, acaba de entrar para a lista de convidados para minha despedida de solteira. – Tenten riu para ele, com o seu jeito moleca de sempre. Ele estava de fato lindo, A camisa social de manga curta rosa clara e a calça preta combinavam com ele.

- Quer dizer que você já decidiu sobre o noivado? – Sakura estava com um vestido lilás, também longo, tomara-que-caia todo bordado com paetês da mesma cor que brilhavam respondendo a cada movimento dela, e é claro, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Ainda não, Sakura-chan. – Tenten encostou-se à parede que sustentava a escada.

- Ele parece gostar muito de você, Tenten. – Hinata falou tímida, vestida em um lindo vestido azul marinho, abaixo do joelho, com o tecido brilhoso.

"_Parece..." _– Tenten sorriu. – Sim.

No mesmo momento, as pessoas que faltavam desceram as escadas. Então estavam todos lá.

- Bem pessoal, vamos separar quem irá em cada carro. – Ino fora a última a descer, estava em um vestido azul bebê lindo, e com a franja loira presa atrás da cabeça, deixando o rosto delicado a mostra. – Deidara-san, você irá na sua moto?

- Claro, un. – Deidara estava elegante, com uma camisa social branca, e um blazer preto, por cima da calça também preta.

- Bem, meu carro está aqui, também posso ajudar. – Gaara havia saído de trás de Naruto e Hinata, que estavam juntos. Ele estava com uma calça jeans, uma camisa social verde clara com um blazer preto por cima.

- E também tem o meu carro. – Neji disse olhando para o nada com as mãos no bolso do terno preto. Tenten fixou seu olhar nele, era de longe o homem mais bonito e elegante da mansão, talvez só para ela. Estava com uma camisa social azul clara, e uma gravata azul-marinho prateada. Os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- Eu vou no carro com meu irmão. – Temari andou até Gaara, parando ao lado dela. Ela estava com um vestido curto e preto com uma faixa prateada que marcava a cintura e dava um ar sofisticado ao visual.

- E eu vou no mesmo carro que Hina-chan. – Naruto falou, passando o braço pela cintura da namorada e a puxando para mais perto. Ela corou suavemente na hora.

- Por mim tanto faz, espero vocês lá fora, isso é tão problemático! – Shikamaru, que estava com o habitual cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, estava com uma blusa social verde escura e uma calça social cinza. Ele saiu andando para fora da mansão com as mãos atrás da cabeça, e todos em seguida foram indo logo atrás dele.

...

* * *

Sem muito tempo de viagem eles chegaram no luxuoso restaurante: Suna's Mirage. Todos saíram no carro em que se encontravam. Deidara foi em sua moto. A entrada do local era muito luxuosa, havia coqueiros e outras plantas desérticas, estátuas, e até uma fonte de água, que representava um Oasis. Luzes brancas, amarelas e alaranjadas se misturavam dando um ar sofisticado.

- Nossa! – Sakura estava deslumbrada com o local, notava-se o brilho nos olhos verdes dela. – Esse lugar é perfeito!

- Sim, eu amo vir aqui. – Temari se aproximou do pessoal a caminho do restaurante.

- Meninas, vão indo. A gente fica aqui acertando com o manobrista sobre os carros. – Shikamaru abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Hai. - elas falaram, andando em direção a entrada do restaurante.

Quando chegaram dentro do restaurante ficaram mais deslumbradas ainda com o local por dentro, era todo decorado com o tema 'deserto'.

- Boa noite senhoritas, posso ajudar? – Um homem de cabelos platinados, quase brancos de tão loiros, de terno branco e gravata borboleta preta logo apareceu para guiá-las.

- Ah, claro. – Ino abriu um sorriso simpático. – As mesas reservadas no nome Yamanaka Ino.

- Hum... Claro. – Ele retribuiu o sorriso. – Sigam-me.

As meninas foram seguindo o rapaz até chegarem a uma mesa – que na verdade eram três juntas – na qual se sentariam.

- Pronto. – Ele fez questão de puxar a cadeira para cada uma das cinco moças presentes se sentarem. – Vão pedir agora?

- Não. – Hinata disse com a voz um pouco baixa. – Estamos esperando nossos acompanhantes.

- Como quizer senhorita. Quando eles chegarem, me chamem.

- Pode deixar. – Temari sorriu e piscou para ele.

Ele se retirou do local. Então todas as meninas ficaram observando o local, até que viram os rapazes chegarem. Tenten acenou para eles, então eles foram na direção da mesa.

- Chegamos. – Naruto veio com seu habitual sorriso enorme estampado no rosto, puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Hinata, se sentando e pondo o braço direito em volta do ombro dela.

- Já pediram algo? – Deidara se sentou em uma das pontas da mesa.

- Não... – Sakura dizia até ver Sasuke se sentar ao seu lado. – Er... Estávamos esperando vocês.

- Já sabem oque vão pedir? – Shikamaru pegou um dos menus disponíveis sobre a mesa. – Odeio escolher comida!

- Você odeia fazer tudo que não seja dormir, Shika! – Ino riu um pouco.

- Oque acham de pedir-mos o prato de entrada enquanto esperamos o principal sair? – Kiba estava com a cabeça afundada no menu.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Sasuke disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, e o rosto nos punhos fechados.

- Deixem comigo... Eu sempre como aqui. - Deidara sorri. – Vou pedir pratos maravilhosos.

- É bom mesmo, porque se não pedir eu e o Gaara vamos saber... – Temari abriu um sorriso brincalhão. – Também aparecemos aqui às vezes.

Deidara acenou, e sem demora chegou um garçom para anotar o pedido.

- Oque vão querer, senhor? – Ele pegou o caderninho e uma caneta para anotar.

- Bem, para começar, duas entradas para comermos enquanto não chegam os pratos principais.

- Certo... – O rapaz anotava o pedido.

- Um grande chomato cozido, um ensopado de cheopple, um owabit médio, três dúzias de puquini com molho de azzle, uma dúzia de asparagus e duas dúzias de bolinhos de sutek de sobremesa. – Deidara falou, em seguida encarou os amigos e sorriu, todos eles estavam com espanto no rosto – menos Gaara e Temari que já conheciam as comidas típicas.

- Tudo certo senhor, já trarei as entradas. E para beber? – Ele voltou a posicionar a caneta no caderninho. – Posso recomendar umas garrafas de uma ótima safra, vindas direto do país da nuvem.

- Pois bem, traga quatro garrafas dessa safra, não quero sair lúcido daqui hoje. – Ele sorriu, e todos da mesa abriram um sorriso também.

Depois de um tempo, havia chegado a entrada que eles haviam pedido. Era uma enorme bandeja com umas torradas, pães, patês, entre outras coisas. Todos estavam bebendo. Então, um senhor se aproximou da mesa com umas rosas para vender. Eram todas vermelhas, e em dúzias embrulhadas em um plástico transparente decorado com desenhos brancos. O senhor avistou que Naruto estava com o braço em volta dos ombros de Hinata e logo se aproximou do casal.

- Licença senhor, gostaria de comprar uma rosa para a moça? – Ele demonstrou um sorriso amigável.

- Ah. – Naruto se assustou um pouco com o homem. – Claro! Quanto custa, senhor?

- Apenas dois reais. – Ele retirou uma linda rosa, sem nenhum defeito da cesta.

- Aqui está. – Naruto o pagou e pegou a rosa, em seguida a pondo com cuidado nas mãos de Hinata e dando um beijo no rosto dela.

- O-obrigada, Naruto-kun. – Ela corou um pouco e sorriu para ele, retribuindo o beijo no rosto em seguida.

Vendo que o senhor procurava mais sinais de casais na mesa, Kiba botou o braço em volta do ombro de Ino. Ele não podia perder essa oportunidade de fazer uma gracinha. Ino gelou na hora, sabia que ele estava tramando algo, e que ela era o alvo dessa vez. Gaara não gostou nada do braço dele envolvendo aqueles ombros pequenos e brancos.

- E o senhor? Vai comprar uma rosa para a bela senhorita? – Ele encarou Kiba, com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

Kiba olhou Ino e abriu um sorriso irônico. Ela daria tudo para saber oque estava sendo tramado dentro daquela cabecinha.

- Não, muito obrigada senhor, já levei ela para a cama, não preciso mais disso! – Todos caíram na gargalhada. Ino havia ficado da cor do vestido de Tenten, ou se fosse possível, pior. Gaara forçou umas risadas, para que ninguém percebesse o desconforto dele. O Senhor pediu licença e se retirou sem-graça.

"_Impossível... Será que Ino e Kiba tiveram algo?"_ – Gaara encarava Kiba, procurando uma reação que afirmasse que aquilo era só uma das suas brincadeiras, tirando a risada dele, é claro. Assim que o senhor se retirou, Ino tirou o braço de Kiba bruscamente de seu ombro, ela ainda estava corada e como todos na mesa: rindo.

- Kiba! Você não é normal!

- Você... – Ele tomava fôlego entre as risadas. – ...acha mesmo?

"_Era só uma brincadeira..." –_ Gaara deu um suspiro aliviado, e agora sim, ele riu verdadeiramente da brincadeira.

- Queria só saber de onde você tira essas coisas, un! – Deidara estava quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir.

Logo todos pararam de rir, e voltaram ao normal quando alguns garçons chegaram trazendo os pratos principais. O pessoal de Konoha nunca havia visto aquelas cosias na vida deles... Mas as comidas pareciam ser boas. Todos se serviram, e Deidara, Gaara e Temari foram dando dicas do que comer.

- Nossa! Isso é realmente bom! – Naruto falava enquanto devorava – literalmente – a comida.

- Verdade... Elas tinham cara de ser problemáticas, mas até que são boas! – Shikamaru pegou a sua taça, pondo mais vinho nela. – O Vinho também está ótimo.

- Sim, o garçom acertou em cheio! – Sakura já tinha acabado de comer.

- Gente, vou ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem. – Tenten se levantou da mesa, andou em direção a um garçom e perguntou onde ficava o toalete, logo se dirigindo em direção ao mesmo.

"_É minha chance de falar com ela..." _– Neji se levantou em um movimento brusco de sua cadeira, e percebeu que todos olhavam confusos para ele. – Vou aproveitar que descobri onde é, e farei o mesmo.

Neji andou em passos levemente apressados, e como Tenten andava distraída e lentamente, ele a alcançou no meio do caminho. Então ele pegou firme no braço direito dela.

- Neji? – Ela olhava para trás assustada. – Oque houve? – Ele começou a puxá-la em direção ao lugar onde o garçom apontou o toalete. – Neji! Me responde!

Sem sucesso, Neji só parou de puxá-la quando eles entraram em uma porta, e chegaram ao corredor, no qual havia as duas portas para os dois toaletes.

- Neji! Fala algo! – Então Tenten sentiu Neji a empurrando em direção a parede e arregalou os olhos castanhos.

- Escuta aqui, você não pode se casar com ele entendeu? – Neji encarava Tenten, com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre, como se aquilo que ele havia feito e dito fosse normal.

- Hã? Você endoidou, Neji? - Ela continuava olhando nos olhos perolados do rapaz. - _"Até que enfim!" _– Então ela abriu um sorriso. – Como pode falar isso... Você que nos ajudou a começarmos a namorar!

- Então... Ele te disse... – Neji desviou o olhar.

_**____ Flash Back on ____**_

Neji estava sentado ao lado de Kazuo, em um bando na praça. As meninas estavam em pé, em meio a multidão, observando os fogos que se abriam no céu, era o ano novo. O olhar de Neji estava na garota morena, com seus 17 anos... Era Tenten.

- Kazuo... – Neji falou sem olhar para o rosto do rapaz.

- Oque foi, Neji? – O ruivo falou virando o rosto para o lado em que o amigo estava.

- Não tem a Tenten? – Ele continua com o olhar fixado na garota.

- Sim... – Kazuo então viu para onde Neji olhava, e viu Tenten com as amigas.

- Eu queria que você me ajudasse com algo... E relação a ela.

- Hum... Já sei, você quer pegar ela? – Ele deu uma risadinha olhando para o alto.

- Não. – Neji falou, mais gelado do que nunca. – Você a acha bonita?

- Lógico cara! – Ele voltou o olhar para a garota. – Quem poderia não achar?

- Pois bem... Preciso que tire ela do meu pé. – Ele fechou os olhos. – Namore com ela, sei lá.

- Cara... Você é gay? – Ele riu novamente. – Uma menina linda dessas, afim de você, e você a joga para cima de mim?

- Lógico que não sou gay seu babaca... Só não a quero pegando mais no meu pé! – Ele soltou um suspiro pesado. – Vai me ajudar ou não?

- Você ainda pergunta? – Ele se levantou do banco. – Vou lá dar um abraço de ano novo nela... Quem sabe um beijinho... – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e foi correndo até onde as meninas estavam.

_**____ Flash Back o**__**ff ____**_

- Sim... Fui eu. – Neji disse abaixando a cabeça, como se estivesse arrependido. – Mas ele não é mais como antigamente, você deveria saber.

- Como assim? – Tenten já desconfiava do que Neji iria falar.

- Tenten... Kazuo não é fiel, ele te trai. – Ele volta a encarar a morena, com medo da reação dela ao saber da notícia.

- Nossa... – Tenten deu uma gargalhada. – Até você já sabe?

- Como assim? – Neji parecia um pouco revoltado. – Ele te trai... E você deixa por isso mesmo?

- Não é que eu não ligue... Eu também o traio. – Tenten se divertiu ao ver a cara de Neji ao escutar suas palavras.

- Você... O trai? Com quem?

- Você devia ver sua cara agora! – Tenten voltou a rir, depois parou e voltou a se concentrar nos olhos dele. – Bobinho... Eu traio Kazuo... Toda vez que penso em você!

Pela primeira vez em anos, Tenten viu uma expressão bem perceptível naquele rosto. Por incrível que parecesse, as bochechas dele ficaram mais rosadas, e os olhos a olhavam surpresos.

- Mas... Eu pensei que amasse Kazuo... Para ficar com aquele idiota todo esse tempo...

- Como pode perceber, você realmente não é o dono da razão... Surpreso? – Tenten abriu um sorriso, mas logo sua face ficou séria. - Neji... – Tenten suspirou. – Eu nunca te esqueci, e nunca irei te esquecer... Eu só amo você... E por mais que você me trate mal e me ignore isso nunca irá mudar.

Neji estava imóvel, apenas a encarando. Tenten se sentiu aliviada, sempre quis dizer aquilo tudo para ele... Já Neji, não sabia oque sentir. Não que não quisesse, mas ele não conseguia distinguir oque estava sentindo. Antes que ele pudesse descobrir, Tenten aproximou-se dele, até tocar os lábios tingidos de vermelhos nos dele, fechando lentamente os olhos. Então ela o beijou, e para a sua surpresa, ele retribuiu o beijo! Vendo que ele não se mexia, ela pegou as mãos dele, e pôs em sua cintura, em seguida envolvendo a nuca dele com os braços finos. Tenten se desligou, ela se sentia nas nuvens, ou até em outro mundo. Enquanto Neji, ele se permitiu não pensar em mais nada, além deles dois. Ele ficara de olhos abertos enquanto a beijava, talvez para que ela não fugisse dos braços dele, ou ele acordasse e visse que era tudo um sonho.

**...**

**

* * *

**

**Finalmente, NEJITEN! *Corre em círculos*  
Gostaram? :D Espero reviews dando a opnião de vocês sobre esse capítulo mega-importante *-***

**Bem, acreditem se quizer, a bricadeira do Kiba relamente aconteceu! E o autor de tal coisa, foi meu tio, Marcos! **

**Eu quase rolei no chão do restaurante de rir! xD **

**Bem, é só isso! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Thayla Muniz.**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Akaane-chaan.: Né, foi tão rápido... xD' Que bom que gostou! Também achei pequeno... mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo 6! Espero que goste! Beijos.

Joyce Flexa: Nooooossa, adoraria ver essa cena *o* É diferente... Mas do mesmo jeito, duas loiras ficam constrangidas e com raiva! xD Nem demorei, viu? *-* Beijomil.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7: Vingança, Ciúmes e Danças

**Oi, eu voltei depois de um ano e alguns meses! *se abaixa para se proteger das pedradas***

**Bem é isso aí, atualizei meu perfil, e vim para terminar o que comecei, e espero que não me odeiem T_T**

**Esse cap. Já tinha metade escrita há 1 ano atrás e eu resolvi terminar essa fic para poder escrever outra.**

**Bom cap. 7 para vocês!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ****Vin****g****an****ç****a****, ****Ciúmes ****e ****Dan****ças. **

Todos na mesa já estavam satisfeitos, as comidas típicas de Suna eram realmente boas. Estavam conversando, e é claro, bebendo o vinho. Já havia se passado algum tempo que Tenten e Neji estavam no banheiro, e não voltaram.

- Gente, Neji e Tenten ainda não voltaram, un, é melhor a gente pedir mais vinho, para quando eles vierem beber. – Deidara falou, enchendo seu copo, com as bochechas coradas por conseqüência da quantidade de álcool consumido.

- Deidara, eles devem estar se divertindo muito mais do que a gente! – Kiba disse, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, e mesmo que aquele fosse o jeito dele, notava-se que ele estava alterado.

- Eu vou lá chamar a Tenten-chan... – Ao ver que Naruto havia tirado o braço de seus ombros, Hinata se levantou, e se dirigiu a corredor onde estavam situados os dois banheiros.

Ela foi se afastando devagar, ainda ouvindo o som do pessoal rindo e conversando na mesa. Distraiu-se ao olhar os detalhes do lugar, era tudo tão exuberante. Saiu de seus pensamentos assim que, antes de chegar ao corredor, esbarrou em um rapaz alto, automaticamente tratando de se desculpar.

- Desculpe... – Ela olhou para o lado, onde o homem estava parado, o olhando para esperar uma resposta.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – o rapaz interrompeu a frase para arregalar os olhos, analisando a garota a sua frente dos pés a cabeça. – Hinata?

- Oi? – Hinata falou sem graça, sem reconhecer o rapaz e se perguntando como ele sabia seu nome.

- Quanto tempo! – Ele a puxou a abraçando, em seguida vendo que ela ficou imóvel, deu conta de que ela não se lembrava de quem ele era. – Hey, não se lembra de mim? Itachi!

- Itachi-san! – Hinata finalmente abriu um sorriso tímido, agora reconhecendo a figura a sua frente. Como poderia ter se esquecido do charmoso Uchiha mais velho? – Realmente, bastante tempo. Oque você faz aqui em Suna?

- Ah, estou aqui para um acordo de última hora... Coisas da Uchiha's Corp... – Ele sorriu, em seguida tomou um gole do conteúdo de uma taça que tinha em sua mão direita. – E você? Passeando com Naruto?

- Hai... – Ela continuava sorrindo, com o jeito tímido e doce. – Mas todos estão aqui... Inclusive o Sasuke...

- Hã? O pirralho está aqui? – Itachi estava com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, em seguida abriu um sorriso. – Nossa, ele nem me chama! Onde eles estão, Hinata?

- Bem ali, perto da janela. – Hinata mostrou a direção para ele, olhando para o local.

- Hum... Vou lá falar com eles. Até mais. – Itachi deu um último toque na cintura da moça, que congelou e saiu andando rápido em direção as mesas.

Hinata ficou algum tempo parada olhando para o Uchiha enquanto ele se distanciava, logo, se lembrou do que tinha ido fazer, e voltou a andar em direção ao corredor, chegando sem muita demora ao mesmo. Começou a adentrar o corredor, até que parou em um movimento brusco, corando ela ficou algum tempo observando a cena, para a qual estava olhando, com espanto: Neji e Tenten se beijando. Neji, que estava de olhos abertos, logo se separou de Tenten, que não entendeu nada, até que ele andou na direção para a qual ela estava de costas. Nesse momento Tenten se virou e pode entender o porquê dele ter parado o beijo.

- Hinata... – Neji parou em frente a prima, que estava corada e com os dedos indicadores juntos, característica de quando ela estava realmente envergonhada. – Você não...

- Tu-tudo bem, Neji-kun... – Ela abriu um sorriso, em seguida olhando para Tenten. – Eu não vou contar a ninguém... Até por que... E-eu... Sempre torci por vocês.

- Obrigada, Hina-chan! – Tenten a abraçava, enquanto Neji soltava um suspiro de alívio, com a mão direita na cabeça.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Itachi se encontrava chegando à mesa onde todos estavam sentados, ao vê-lo se aproximar, Sasuke logo se levantou, para cumprimentar o irmão mais velho.

- Itachi! – Ele andou na direção do mesmo, em seguida estendeu a mão a ele.

- Fala ae, pirralho. – Ele apertou a mão de Sasuke, em seguida os dois Uchihas estavam se abraçando.

- Oque você tá fazendo aqui? – Após se separarem Sasuke continuou em pé olhando para o irmão, enquanto alguns na mesa se levantavam para o cumprimentar também.

- Não se faça de idiota, com você passeando por aí numa boa, eu sou o único que sobra para ir nas reuniões chatas da empresa... – Itachi foi cumprimentando um a um da mesa, com aperto de mão para os rapazes e dois beijos nos rostos das moças, mas seu olhar parou sobre o rosto – e principalmente o corpo – de uma delas: A Yamanaka. Ela havia sido uma paixão não muito antiga dele, a qual durou apenas alguns meses para ela, mas ele no fundo sempre se sentia atraído de uma certa forma por ela.

- Olá, Itachi-san. – Ela se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo logo que percebeu os olhos vermelhos fixos nela.

- Ino, que surpresa. – Ele pegou a mão direita dela, plantando um beijo sobre a mesma, o que não passou despercebido pelas pessoas da mesa, muito menos por Gaara. – Como o tempo fez bem para você.

- Ah, obrigada. – Ela estava um pouco desconfortável com isso tudo, então desviou o olhar para outro lugar, vendo Tenten e Hinata voltando a mesa de braços dados e Neji atrás, como um segurança.

Itachi logo percebeu a chegada deles, visto que Ino desviara o olhar do seu, ele se apressou em cumprimentar Tenten e Neji, uma vez que já havia falado com a bela Hyuuga.

- Já que estamos todos em pé, por que não vamos dançar um pouco? – Foi Naruto quem sugeriu, pegando Hinata pela cintura e a segurando em seus braços.

- Ótima ideia! – Kiba que já estava alto demais devido ao bom vinho se aproximou de Tenten, pegando em sua mão. Na mesma hora ela mandou um olhar significativo para Neji, que voltou a se sentar.

Alguns casais foram dançavam uma música lenta e agradável na pista de dança do restaurante e eram iluminados por luzes em tons amarelos diferentes. Gaara se levantou, andando em direção a Ino, mas era tarde demais.

- Me concede essa dança? – Itachi estava segurando a mão dela novamente.

- Claro. – Ino deu uma olhada para o rosto de Gaara que se contorceu de raiva na hora, em seguida, sendo guiada para a pista de dança, olhou mais uma vez para ele, abrindo um sorriso irônico para o rapaz, que voltava a se sentar-se à mesa, junto de alguns deles que não foram dançar e estavam conversando alegremente, como Deidara, Temari e Shikamaru. – _"Vingança, finalmente..."_

Após isso ela se concentrou no Uchiha mais velho, entrelaçando os braços atrás da nuca dele enquanto ele a puxava para si pela cintura, começando a executar os primeiro passos da dança, lenta e romântica. Como ele era charmoso... Os cabelos negros um pouco maior que os de Sasuke, os olhos vermelhos refletindo aquela segurança e experiência que só idades a mais poderiam dar. A respeito do namoro dos dois, Ino só tinha boas recordações, tirando o fato de nunca ter conseguido esquecer Gaara - enquanto estava com ele – e que sempre que eles se beijavam ela lembrava do irmão mais novo, Sasuke. Pois é, você descobre que não presta quando coisas te lembram vários caras diferentes. Mas isso tudo ocorreu numa época menos madura, onde o velho grupinho de amigos vez ou outra se pegavam entre si, sem compromisso. Ino e Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto e haviam boatos sobre Kiba e Hinata.

- Você está muito bonita, Ino – Itachi agora dava um de seus sorrisos sedutores, descendo um pouco mais as mãos na cintura da Yamanaka. – é realmente uma pena eu não ter te encontrado antes.

- Pois é, ambos nos tornamos muito ocupados para sair de vez em quando... – Ela fitava os olhos vermelhos, em seguida olhando para Gaara de longe, se divertindo com o movimento brusco que ele fez, virando o rosto como se não estivesse vigiando cada segundo da dança.

- Mas o importante é que estamos aqui. – Itachi dançava graciosamente, conduzindo a loira pelo salão, às vezes dando um aceno para o irmão que passava por ele, dançando junto a Haruno. Então ele soltou uma das mãos da cintura de Ino, a usando para afastar uma mecha loira da franja para atrás da orelha da mesma, sem seguida segurando o queixo dela e levantando um pouco o rosto de bochechas levemente rosadas. – Sentiu minha falta?

- Já chega... – Gaara do outro lado do restaurante, vendo tudo, cerrou um dos punhos e bateu com ele na mesa, atraindo todos os olhares.

- O que foi, Gaara, você tá bem? – Temari parou de conversar com Shikamaru para olhar preocupadamente para o irmão.

- Estou... Só acho que está na hora de trocar essa merda de música para um tango. Eu já volto. - Ele se levantou bruscamente da mesa, e em passos largos andou em direção ao homem que controlava o som do local. – _"Por que esse Uchiha tinha que estar aqui?"_

**...**

* * *

**Pois é galere, eu voltei, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo curtinho... *o***

**Irei terminar a fic mais rápido que pretendia, porque meu modo de escrever está diferente, e tentar escrever como antes é meio cansativo. :/**

**Obrigada a todos que mandaram Reviews, e aos que mandaram e-mail pedindo pra mim voltar.**

**Vejo vocês em breve! :******

**Thayla Muniz.**

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Lenita Hiko: Sim, eu também ameeei o Nejiten! *-* Nem me fale, de homens tapados minha vida sempre foi cheia... u.u Pois então, aqui está o início da vingança! :D Ciúmes são ótimos para isso, não acha? Obrigada! Beijos :**

I. Kiryuu: Você deve estar querendo me matar T_T Gomen ne. Haha, toda garota já perdeu a parte de cima do biquíni alguma vez... OMG... isso que é vingança... hihi

Sim, finalmente o Neji derreteu rs Obrigada, beijos :*

Zisis: Obrigada! *-* Desculpe a demora... i.i Vai esperar mais um pouco... hehe, sim, eu também amo esses dois casais! *-*

kasumi Yoshida: Ah, muito obrigada! Graças aos seus reviews estou aqui de volta ^^ beijos.

kenji Yoshida: Valeu *-* HAUSHUSA coisas de irmãos né. Pois bem, voltei (: Beijos.


End file.
